


Three Little Words

by cinderfell



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Episode 43 Return to Vasselheim, F/M, Realizations of Love, Yet Another Drabble About Percy Having An "Oh No" Moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 20:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderfell/pseuds/cinderfell
Summary: Percy’s always known, of course. That doesn't stop the rush of hearing - or saying - it out loud for the first time.





	Three Little Words

**Author's Note:**

> a quick drabble of the scene in 43 where vex visits victor with percy and the two actually say i love you to each othe - and taliesin makes the point to repeat percy telling vex he loves her when he realizes laura didn’t hear - from percy's perspective, because nothing is funner than writing percy having _oh no_ moments when it comes to vex.

“Vex?”

“Yes?”

“Two hundred and fifty gold if you would be so kind.”

“That much?” Her face twists up, and even just leaning in through the door to look at her he can see she looks almost offended.

He can’t help the little smile that flickers across his face at her response. “I’m going to make you something lovely.”

Almost instantly, she loosens up and shoots back in a sing-song voice, “I love you!”

Something in Percy’s chest seizes up, just for a moment, and he pushes past it because he really, really doesn’t need to think about this when he knows, realistically, what she means and that it’s going nowhere.

A bit bashfully, he holds out his hands and accepts the coin purse from her, only for Victor to scuttle up closer and grin at Vex, waving at her with a besotted look on his face.

Oh no, Percy thinks.

Perhaps the most delightful part of the whole exchange is not that Vex maintains her composure throughout the entire transaction, but that she actually steps up and haggles Victor down from charging a fee for silence with a wink and some sweetened words-- not her finest work if Percy is being honest, but Victor seems smitten nonetheless-- which leaves Percy a little giddier than he expected; the fact that she cared enough to haggle for him. Or maybe she just didn’t want to give away more money on this little excursion. Well, yes, it’s probably that one, but he can’t help the burst of warmth.

“I love you!” The words slip out before he can think about them, no doubt brought on by her own use of the words, almost as if they have a life of their own, gentle wings carrying them out from his heart and into the light before her.

Which is an awfully purple prose-y romance novel way to think of it, could be pulled word for word from one of the ones sitting in the Whitestone library that he’s read through-- out of curiosity, of course-- and honestly that in itself is a little concerning, especially in regards to them happening around Vex.

Percy stills where he stands, the sound of Victor and the workshop all slowing down as he runs those words that just slipped out over in his head. Vex is beautiful even in the dimly lit workshop, although that’s not surprising because Percy’s sure she’d look beautiful anywhere. She still stands half in the doorway, the daylight behind her back-lighting her dark head with an almost golden halo.

Vex doesn’t hear him, too focused on the delight of making a deal and giving her undivided attention to Victor, and suddenly Percy comes to the realization that it’s important for her to hear what he said, even just once. Even if it doesn’t matter and nothing will come of it.

“I love you, darling,” he says again, louder this time, and now Vex’s dark eyes flicker over to him in acknowledgement and crinkle at the corners as her smile widens. It’s not a big reaction, but the gentle, friendly look she gives him before turning back to Victor-- a wise decision, it would be a mistake to stop focusing on the merchant for too long-- still makes his heart all aflutter.

_Oh._

Percy’s known, of course. Part of him has always known he’s loved Vex, always been fascinated by her and respected her and trusted her judgement the most in the group. He’s known he’s had feelings for her and buried them deep down under layers of denial, content to remain her friend and avid supporter even if nothing else came of it. Percy has accepted this. But this… feeling. The way his heart swells with joy when he looks at her, the way it does flips when she says she loves him and the way the unexpected weight of the words feel in his own mouth?

_Oh dear._


End file.
